The invention relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle device so as to carry out at least two successive operating steps that are based one on another in response to voice control on a device of the motor vehicle. For example, when a navigation target is input on a navigation device, the name of the town should be input first, which can be followed by the name of the street. The invention also includes an operating device for carrying out the method, as well as a motor vehicle with the operating device according to the invention.
Data that is entered verbally, for example a name of a town that was pronounced but that was not recognized correctly by the speech recognition system, must be currently input again with a two-step correction process. The reason for this is that a speech recognizing device is as a rule provided with a dynamic vocabulary, which is to say its own vocabulary is provided for every operating step, and it contains only speech commands that are possible with this operating step. In this manner, the speech recognition is more robust.
A dynamic vocabulary often has a very large amount of data. However, the recognition is more accurate the less data needs to be recognized. For this reason, the recognition is reduced in continuous dialog steps to the data expected from the following dialog step.
The two-step dialog process described here therefore generally provides that speech recognition is conveyed via a voice command, such as “change” or “correction”, when the previous speech must be corrected. After that, a system output is reported back to the user, for example as “correction” to indicate that the initiated correction phase was understood. This is followed by a system output prompting the user to input the data again, for example in the form of speech output “please, indicate the name of the town”. Without the command “correction” or “change”, on the other hand, the operation is carried out during the next step, wherein the speech recognition devices assumes that the recognition was correct. In this continuing operating step, however, the recognition is reduced to the voice commands for the second operating step, such as for example the name of the street. If the user simply just pronounces one more time the name of the town, it will not be recognized in any case.
If the user wants to correct his input data at this point, without having to say a command such as “correction” and wait, this voice command will be always detected as false because there is no more room available for recognizing the previous speech input in the new dialog state.
The two-step correction process is time-consuming for the user and it steers the user away from the driving process in an undesirable manner in particular during driving. Essentially, however, it is not intuitive because the human-to-human communication commands, such as “correction”, are not used.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,594 A that that a verification of detected voice commands can be also generated. The user can then initiate a correction of recognized speech results by means of a voice command. Individual words can be corrected in this manner in the recognized speech results before the command is executed on a device.
From KR 2004 0035151 A is known a method for speech detection with an output of recognized speech commands. The user can cause a new input by operating a switch. When the speech command is then correctly recognized, the operation of the device can continue.